Where's Onii-Chan?
by CrystalGem18
Summary: It's late at night and it's raining. Hiro is waiting for his big brother to come home from school and tuck him in. But he isn't here. "Aunty Cass, where's Dadashi? Where's my Onii-chan?" AU. Oneshot.


**AN:** I'm just putting this up here. If you cry...don't worry, I cried too.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes when we're kids, we sometimes never understand whats going on around us until we grow a little later.

* * *

It was late at night. Way to late for three year old Hiro Hamada to be awake. It was passed his bed time and he knew he needed to get to bed but he can't.

Not without his onii-chan.

It has always been a thing with Hiro. Ever since Tadashi enrolled in San Fransokyo's Insitute of Technology, Hiro has refused to go to bed unless Tadashi was there to tuck him in and say goodnight.

It drove Tadashi a bit crazy since he knew Hiro shouldn't stay awake late every night, but he couldn't help but find it cute. Even when finding a sleeping Hiro on the couch with a blue blanket and sucking on his thumb as he slept.

But tonight was different. Despite the fact that it was raining outside and there was thunder roaring, Hiro found it odd that his onii-chan wasn't here.

He always came home at night. Why wasn't he here?

And why is his Aunt Cass crying?

That's what puzzled Hiro greatly when he walked downstairs holding on to his blankie to find his aunt crying uncontroably.

Wondering what was wrong, Hiro walks to his aunt.

"Aunty Cass?"

Cass gasps when she hears Hiro in front of her, stareing at her with concered eyes.

He titled his head a little to the left in confusion. "Why you crying Aunty?"

Cass sniffs and guickly wipes away her tears.

"Hiro." she spoke, her voice shaken and throaty from the crying she was doing. "What are you doing up sweety? I thought you fell asleep."

Hiro shakes his head. "Waiting for onii-chan." he simply tells her.

Cass stayed guiet as she stared at her nephew with wide, aginizing eyes.

Hiro blinks and asks, "Where's onii-chan?"

Cass couldn't hold it anymore. Her face broke and she fell to her knees and pulled a confusing Hiro into a hug as her cries turned into hard sobs.

* * *

It was hard when you lose someone in your family. It's even harder when one of your own is young.

Tadashi Hamada was only twenty when he died the same fate his parents perished. A car crash. Only, while his parents died in a drinking accident, Tadashi died in the storm as he was heading home to his aunt and baby brother.

It was on the news about the crash. Some called it a tragedy. But how would they know? They never knew him.

Others simply stated he was drunk and he didn't see where he going resulting in the crash.

Many just assumed the rain was to blame.

It doesn't matter really. Tadashi is dead. And as one simply stated, 'There's no happy ending here. Just another life taken far to early.'

* * *

Tadashi's funeral was held a week later. Friends and reletives who knew Tadashi came.

Hiro was confused still. His oni-chan wasn't here. Where was he? Why isn't he here? And why is he wearing this suit?

Cass was unable to tell Hiro what happened to Tadashi. She couldn't bring herself to do so. It was hard enough hearing news that your nephew was dead. It would be even more heartbreaking telling their younger sibling they will never them again.

All Cass could tell Hiro was that, Tadashi has been hurt very bad and that he's in a deep sleep.

Once everyone arrived at the cemetary and when the priest was done saying a speech, Tadashi's coffin was being let down to the ground.

Everyone watched as the diggers started digging his coffin.

Hiro stood next to his aunt as he watched the men bury his onii-chan.

Now he was beginning to question why they were doing that. Why were they digging up his onii-chan. He's sleeping. How is he able to get out?

"What are you doing!?" Hiro shouted.

"Stop! Why are you digging my onii-chan? He's going to get stuck in the dirt! He's sleeping stop!"

As Hiro shouted at the diggers, people from behind could only watch as they listened to Hiro.

Tadashi's friends stood back, sliently crying.

Cass, she could only close her eyes and let the tears from falling.

"Stop! Onii-chan is going to wake up! Onii-chan is coming back!"

* * *

At the serivce, Cass had the cafe closed so everyone can grief in her home.

Everyone sliently talked while Tadashi's friends were with Cass for comfort.

Hiro, he was by himself at the living room, sitting down with his his head down with expressionless eyes.

He was unable to wrap his head around this.

Why did those men dig his oni-chan in the ground?

Why is everyone, including his aunt, sad and crying?

Most importantly, where is his onii-chan?

Whenever he tried asking people where Tadashi was, alot of people would ignore him or give him sympathic looks.

That isn't what he wanted. He wanted his onii-chan. He needed him here.

Wanting answers, Hiro went to the one person he knew would answer him.

"Aunty Cass?" Cass and the others look down at Hiro.

Cass clears her throat. She gives him a small smile. "Yes sweety?"

"Where's Dadashi? Where's my onii-chan?"

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't hate me. I am leaving it like this. This is where it ends.

So far, this is the shortest fic I have ever done. Why have I done this? Like my other BH6 fic, I haven't seen this done before and I wanted to try this out.

Because this sucks, I am thinking about rewriting this but it'll take a while before I do so, espcially with school coming up so the rewrite will be coming soon.

And if I mispelled onii-chan, tell me on the reviews because this is the first time I have ever used that word so tell me if I have spelled it right.

And the funeral scene was actually insipred by a scene in **_Fullmetal Alchemist_**. I'm not going to mention who died for those who haven't read the manga or seen the anime, this characters daughter was crying about her dad being buried and saying something about him waking up and while I was reading that in the manga, I just wanted to cry my eyes out (but I couldn't because I was reading the manga during school) so just a little travia right there.

Alright, as usual, reviews are very much appricated like always.

But please, nothing hateful. Just leave anything regarding my writing or what I need to fix because honestly, I suck at writing.

Till next time!


End file.
